skvnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Bảng Nhiệm Vụ
Task Board (Bảng nhiệm vụ) nằm ở góc phải trên của Phòng Khách. Officer (Sĩ quan) sẽ đứng bên cạnh nó. Bảng này sẽ biểu thị những nhiệm vụ hàng ngày khi tương tác. Một khi đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, hãy tương tác với Sĩ quan để nhận phần thưởng. Phần thưởng sẽ thường là gems và Vật liệu. * Đây là một phương pháp để sưu tầm Fertilizer và Free Trial Voucher. Có hai loại nhiệm vụ: Nhiệm vụ Yêu cầu và Nhiệm vụ Thử thách. Nhiệm vụ Yêu cầu (NVYC) * Người chơi cần phải giết Kẻ địch yêu cầu theo số lần quy định để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. * Mỗi ngày, 1 đến 2 NVYC sẽ xuất hiện. Bảng nhiệm vụ có thể chứa đến 4 NVYC. * Những NVYC này không cần được nhận làm. Chỉ việc chơi và giết kẻ địch theo yêu cầu rồi quay trở lại nhận thưởng là được. ** Những lần giết quái trong Chế Độ Co-op đều được tính vào nhiêm vụ. * Hãy cẩn thận rằng giết sai kẻ thù sẽ không tính (Ví dụ, nếu nhiệm vụ yêu cầu giết một con Chester (Hòm Quỷ) màu nâu, mà người chơi giết một con Chester màu xanh thì sẽ KHÔNG được tính. * Người chơi có thể huỷ bỏ một NVYC bằng cách bấm nút ở góc trái dưới. Nhiệm vụ Thử thách (NVTT) * Người chơi cần phải phá đảo game dưới 4 điều kiện thử thách ngẫu nhiên. ** Điều kiện sẽ đổi mới hàng ngày. ** Hoàn thành một thử thách sau khi đã được đổi mới sẽ được tính là hoàn thành nhiệm vụ của ngày sau, và sẽ nhận được phần thưởng của ngày hôm ấy. * Người chơi sẽ phải tự nhận làm NVTT bằng cách chọn Nhiệm vụ và kích hoạt nó. Thử thách có thể được tắt đi bằng cách tương tác với Sĩ quan hai lần. ** Trong chế độ Co-op, ngươi chủ server có thể chọn lựa điều kiện bất ki trước khi bắt đầu một ván chơi. Những điều kiện này có thể sẽ khác với những điều kiện trên bảng nhiệm vụ và không cho phần thưởng nào cả. * Người chơi có thể chấp nhận và huỷ bỏ Thử thách bao nhiêu lần cũng được, tuy nhiên phần thưởng chỉ được nhận một lần một ngày. (Trừ khi người chơi xoá game, tải lại rồi lấy lại dữ liệu từ Cloud Save) * Một số điều kiện sẽ được hoặc chưa áp dụng khi đang ở Sảnh. Danh sách những điều kiện thử thách Related Achievements Trivia * Some of the condition icons have references: ** The icon of 'Good Luck' condition is a reference to a rumor that you can get good luck with a 4-leaf clover. ** The icon of 'Bad Luck' condition is a reference to the British superstition that black cats bring bad luck (most notably when they cross a person's path). ** The icon of "Double skill CD" is a reference to The Persistence of Time ''by Salvador Dali. ** The icon of 'Can only carry one weapon' condition is a reference of the novel ''"The Return of the Condor Heroes", where the protagonist Yang Guo is a martial artist with only one arm. *** In detail, Yang Guo lost one arm during a duel, but was saved by the Divine Condor. He then learned to wield a powerful great sword with the remaining arm. ** The icon of 'Increase critical damage' condition is a reference of a Chinese meme, where a guy claims that "I'll prove to you that my blade is toxic" while licking it, before he collapses due to the poison. *** The original scene however, is from a Japanese TV series: The Hero Yoshihiko and the Demon King's Castle: Poison Knife Scene. * This feature was added in version 1.9.0, but with a lot of glitches: ** The most infamous glitch is that, the "more rooms in the dungeon" condition cannot be completed in the past. You can update the game to the newest version to solve this problem. *** The reason is because, when you enter 3-6, there will be one extra room that has no enemies yet it will lock when the player enters, effectively preventing them from obtaining the Magic Stone and finishing the game. ** Some tablet users had a screen resolution issue that pushed the 'Accept' button off-screen. This prevented them from accepting any Challenges. ** Axe type weapons and Blind Missile Battery were not affected by "Weapon attack +100%, fire rate -50%" and "Weapon fire rate +100%, attack -50%" conditions. ** The rewards of Challenges could be claimed more than once a day, if the player completed the Challenge more than once in the same day. ** The health reducing of Dwarfism did not work. ** Fire rate of weapons able to speed up over time was not affected by conditions regarding weapon damage and fire rate. ** The "Reforge weapon every floor" would occur in level 3-6 at that time, such that the inventory when touching Magic Stone could be different from the certificate. *** In fact, the content of game clear certificate is decided before entering 3-6. ** Extra statue effects would be discarded upon entering a new level. ** It was possible to get counter conditions (like "Max buffs +3" and "Max buffs -3" together) when starting a multiplayer game. * All of the glitches above were fixed in the 1.9.2 update. * Before version 1.9.7, the Health buff could be used together with "Max HP=1" condition, though having no effect. ** However, using the Caterpillar Fungus could prevent the buff from appearing in the choice list, such that it's not useless. * Before version 2.0.0, the damage of One Punch would be displayed as "199" under "Weapon attack +100%, fire rate -50%" condition, instead of 1998, due to limited space. When fixed, the number is shown in smaller font. ** This also happened for the Prototype Railgun under "Weapon crit rate +100%, crit damage -50%" condition, where the critical chance was "-100%" but shown as "-10". * Before version 2.0.5, the "Better Defense but Armor does not Regenerate" would affect the mounts, such that they would be invincible if they had any defense. * During version 2.0.5, under 'Weapon crit rate +100%, crit damage -50%' condition, weapons that cause debuffs upon critical hits (except bows, Spike Knives and Frost Spear) can deal double damage on critical hits, regardless of having the Element buff or not. ** Also, between 1.9.2 and 2.1.0 versions, elemental weapons would deal 200% damage on critical hits with Element buff. * During version 2.1.0, when both "Weapons crit rate +100%" and "Increase crit damage" conditions were activated, weapons can effectively deal 200% damage on critical hits. * A glitch may occur in version 2.1.5, where if a player accepts the "Max HP=1" condition but then cancels it and starts a run directly, the player will start with the correct max health, but the current health will be 1. __NOEDITSECTION__